Beauty Like You
by Kat Ducat
Summary: One Christmas Eve after the war, Luna comes over to the Burrow, where she and Ginny reconnect. Whilst sharing a bed, their hands start...wandering. Ginny/Luna


_A/N: This was written for Lady's Pairing One Hour Challenge, as well as the Favourite House Boot Camp with 'shiver'._

_Happy Birthday to Reminiscent Soul!_

_My first, if rather tame, attempt at smut is dedicated to Gamma Orionis. Thank you, Gamma, for being a great writer._

_Enjoy!_

)O(

In the living room of the Burrow, sounds of merriment could be heard on this fine Christmas Eve. Crackers were being pulled here, there and everywhere. Audible munching and slurping was coming from the direction of the table. The place was packed, more so than usual. To celebrate the first Christmas without the worry of being killed, one that had not come in a few years, the Weasleys had invited all of their friends, as well as the members of the old Dumbledore's army. Those who had once fought side-by-side now ate and drank side-by-side. They reminisced, they chatted, they joked. It was nice to relax after such a tiring year.

In the centre of the room was Harry. He was sitting in one of the only available spots and talking very loudly, all the better for everyone to hear him. In anyone else this would be seen as arrogance, or as being annoying, but of course that never applied to Harry. He had grown used to being the centre of attention, finding that it actually made his life a lot easier now that no-one wanted to kill him. He took another swig of eggnog and continued with his story of how he'd once won a very important game of Quidditch.

"...it was like I could do anything, you know. Like the Snitch just flew into my hand and I grabbed it. But, you know, I had to fly really well to get it first. Like, I flew so fast I could see the rest of the world blur and not hear anything anymore. You know? It was amazing."

On the other side of the room, Ginny looked at him with undisguised pity, and a bit of revulsion. Her brave, kind, quiet Harry had gone as soon as he'd drunk his fourth drink. Even now that the Christmas party had reached its third hour, he still showed no sign of stopping.

"Harry's looking very lively tonight," she heard a familiar voice say, just behind her. Ginny slightly turned her head and saw Luna, staring straight ahead.

"Oh no, I seem to have been mistaken," Luna wrinkled her nose as Harry stopped to refill his mug, then passed out without any warning. Ginny took her eyes of her boyfriend and now focused her full attention on the girl.

"When Harry's down, that's a good indication that the party's over," Ginny said as an even larger crowd formed around the Boy-Who-Lived.

"It was rather selfish of him to make so much noise," replied Luna. "If only he had been less rowdy I could have gone to bed already."

"Gone to bed…?"

"Mrs Weasley offered to let me stay here until tomorrow, seeing as my father is out in Australia looking for Carkybumbles and I would have had to spend Christmas alone. It was very kind of her."

"Oh! That's great," Ginny smiled sincerely for the first time since she'd come down today. "I guess that means you'll be staying with me."

She took Luna by the hand and led her up the stairs, away from the fading festivities. Ginny was glad of an excuse to leave the stifling, drunk, bunch of people and go somewhere quiet. She would have done it sooner if she didn't think that, as one of the hosts, she had a duty to supervise the party.

Ginny opened the door to her room and walked straight in. The best word for her room at that moment would be...messy. She might disapprove of other people littering in her house, but she clearly had no objections to her own messes. Mrs Weasley had tried in vain to make her clean up a bit, but there were too many other things to plan and it had slipped her mind.

"You can sleep in bed with me, unless you want to risk waking up to cockroaches crawling all over your face when you wake up," Ginny laughed. "I'm just kidding. All the cockroaches were eaten a few days ago by Crookshanks. It's the Wrackspurts you have to watch out for."

"Yes, they can be quite annoying. I'd love to sleep with you." Luna started taking off her clothes.

Ginny made a sound between a snort and a laugh, then said, "you know, I think I remember why I decided I wanted to be friends with you. It's your incredible lack of inhibition." She started to undress. By now, Luna was quite naked; she turned back the covers of the bed and slid between the sheets.

Ginny gazed at the girl with a look of blatant admiration on her face. She'd never noticed how beautiful Luna really was, but now that she saw her in all her dreamy glory, Ginny felt an itch. It was great having Harry as a boyfriend, but he wasn't very...pretty. He wasn't so gorgeous that she wanted to slide her hands all over his body, not so attractive that couldn't think of anything but him. Realising how silly this sounded, Ginny laughed.

"What are you waiting for, Ginny? You'll get a cold standing there in your underwear. Look, now you're shivering. Let me warm you up."

Ginny was indeed shivering, but less from the cold and more from the fact that Luna was sitting up, revealing her pale, plump breasts. She wriggled out of the rest of her clothes and slid in beside Luna, who promptly embraced her in a close hug. Ginny felt a rush of arousal as her breasts touched Luna's, as her fingers trailed across her back. The two were so close that one pale limb could have belonged to either of them.

Luna took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet smell of Ginny's hair. She shifted her arm so that it began to slowly slide down Ginny's back, moving along the curves of her shoulders and bum. When she got as far as she could comfortably reach, she brought her hand back to Ginny's chest and used a finger to circle around her breast, then down to her belly. The girl's feather-light touches made goose bumps on Ginny's skin. This was a side of Luna that, even though she'd thought about it, had never seemed as if it would show itself.

"Has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?" Luna's words took Ginny out of her blissful fantasy and startled her into a reply.

"Not really, unless you count my mum."

"No? Not even your old boyfriends?"

"That's where the 'not really' comes from. I think they would've, but they were too shy to say anything. Oh sure, some of them told me I looked hot, but not...beautiful."

Luna stopped her movements and stared down at Ginny, who could contain herself for no longer. She was sure now of what Luna wanted, and was not surprised to find that she wanted it just as much. Ginny raised her head until her lips touched Luna's and gave her a long, lingering kiss. Luna responded with just as much passion, as if she had been expecting it.

As soon as Ginny felt Luna's body start to undulate next to hers, she swung her leg on top of Luna's and started moving her hips. Luna moaned and turned so that now, the other girl was lying on top her.

Outside the window, rain began to pour, masking the sounds of the goings on going on in the room of one Ginny Weasley. If a girl wants something, she is sure to get it.

)O(

In the morning, Ginny woke to see that Luna was still sleeping, "I never knew you were so beautiful," she whispered.

Eyes closed, Luna said, "Beauty is born from happiness." She opened them and swept her gaze over Ginny, as if to remind herself, "You're looking a lot better since I saw you at the party."

"I guess that's because I've found someone who makes me happy."

"I guess so."

)O(

When they heard Mrs Weasley calling them to come downstairs for breakfast and presents, they dressed silently and avoided eye contact at the table.

Everyone was too busy being hung-over to notice that the occasional glance they did give each other was so full of meaning that anyone could have written a book based on it. 'Anyone' being...a certain Smut Queen.

The rain that had started to pour last night returned in full force.

After all, you can't explore new territory and not expect to get a little wet.

)O(

_Fin_

_Feedback helps me improve. Improvement is good. You know what to do._


End file.
